Earning Trust
by ChristineFury
Summary: Meredith is still jumpy around mages, so the Knight Commander assigns her to be the First Enchanter's assistant.Orsino manages to earn a little more than just her trust.


Meredith tried not to look at Knight Commander Guylian as he paced his office, his dark red hair- that was silvering at the roots- catching the light. His mouth was pursed, hands folded behind his back. Meredith stood at attention, focusing on a few dust motes in the air in front of her, letting her eyes slide out of focus when they floated off, her eyes fixed on the empty air they had occupied. Guylian paused in his pacing, sighing.

"Meredith, Senior Enchanter Lorel said that you flinched away from her. I know that you had one of the worst experiences a templar can have, but surely you cannot still think the elder mages of the Gallows a threat? Lorel is one of the most motherly mages we have here in the Tower. Surely you cannot be intimidated by her," he said, almost pleading.

Meredith didn't know how to answer. Yes. She was afraid of most mages. She still was. Five years since she joined the templars at the age of fifteen, and she was still scared of them. She was scared of what they could become. Scared of what they could do. Guylian sighed.

"It seems I have no choice, but I think this is the best solution. Meredith, you will be pulled from your patrol in Lowtown effective immediately," he said.

"What? Why?" She protested loudly.

"You are being reassigned. Senior Enchanter Lorel has a new apprentice, and as such, First Enchanter Orsino needs an assistant. You will be Lorel's replacement."

"WHAT? Knight Commander, you can't be serious! That's the duty of a mage, not a templar!" She said, her eyes wide. Guylian frowned, his grey eyes stern, the corners of his mouth turning down slightly.

"You need to overcome your fears of mages, Meredith, and Orsino is not only the most powerful mage in the Free Marches, but he is the most patient and is equally kind. He's just what you need to learn to trust the mages of the Circle enough not to be afraid of them. You will report to him tomorrow after breakfast. No excuses, that's an order, Knight Stannard. Dismissed."

Meredith turned on her heel and stormed out of his office. Being indentured to the First Enchanter when she should be patrolling. Reduced to being a secretary for an old, doddering man. She was a templar to find mages and bring them to the Circle, not sit at a desk and help some old man do paperwork!

Meredith was not happy.

Orsino was not happy.

That was putting it lightly. Almost ten years, intermittently, he'd had Lorel as his assistant, and now she was to be replaced by a templar who would be scrutinizing everything he did. Not only a templar, he reminded himself, but a jumpy one. He was flattered that the Knight Commander trusted him not to scar the young templar, but to saddle him with this? He didn't need the headache. He really didn't. His paperwork did a fine enough job of that without having a nervous templar hanging around. He sighed and went back to cleaning his office, trying to get it in order before she-

"First Enchanter?"

-sod it all. She was here early. Orsino turned, his arms full of old tomes, expecting to see a short, mousy little thing with huge watery eyes wide with panic. He blinked as the templar standing there was anything but.

Meredith Stannard was a good height for a woman of her age, just barely touching her prime, her toned body femininely shaped, but there was a subtle unevenness in her limbs that he'd seen in his mages before- the subtle unevenness that spoke of the final stages of maturation not having fully surfaced. Sharp blue eyes studied him from her lean face, her strong jaw set firmly, lips pursed. Pale gold hair was pulled into a bun, but stubborn tresses framed her face in soft waves, a stark contrast to the hardness of her facial expression. She stood with her weight evenly distributed, her feet slightly apart, arms folded across her chest almost defiantly. Orsino stifled a sigh at her body language- at least the two of them could agree that neither wanted her to be there- and set his books down.

"You must be Knight Stannard," he said, moving across the room, stopping a respectful distance from her and holding out his hand.

She eyed the proffered hand as though it were a dragon poised to bite her, then flicked her eyes back at him. He stifled another sigh, though not as successfully, his nostrils flaring slightly as he tried to exhale the frustrated sigh through his nose. Hearing the sound of irritation, Meredith finally relented and moved to shake his hand firmly- almost roughly. To his credit, Orsino didn't flinch, only shaking her hand with a bit more strength than he would have with another mage, his gaze never moving from her. She finally let go and let her arms drop.

"Yes, First Enchanter. Meredith Stannard," She replied, respect for him increased- if only by a small margin.

She looked him over as he moved around his desk, picking the books back up and placing them in their places on the shelves with tender care. She hadn't had much opportunity to see the First Enchanter til now, and he wasn't as old as she thought he'd be. He still had a good amount of dark umber brown in his hair, and moved with a grace that was a mixture of well earned experience, and the natural fluidity that came from his elven heritage. He was slender, as most elves were, but his presence as a powerful mage, as well as his height- he was taller than most male elves she'd seen- made up for his slight build. She could sense the magic roiling inside him, a tempest of magic that could be unleashed in a destructive torrent at his whim. She shuddered and felt a small measure of comfort when she saw his staff was on the other side of the room.

"To be honest, Knight Stannard, I don't know why the Knight Commander thought I was the best person to assign you to, but I assure you, I won't be the overbearing old fool you think me to be," he said, putting away the last book, slender fingers pushing on the lovingly worn spine of the heavy tome before turning to face her.

Meredith shuddered at his voice- it was smooth, cultured, shaped by decades of education, and it rubbed over her ears like a velvet purr. She imagined he could easily get his mages to behave with that voice- First Enchanter Orsino didn't seem to be the kind of man who ever rose his voice above the level of a heated debate. She tried, but failed to imagine him yelling, and it put her at ease, if only a bit.

"I don't know either, First Enchanter, but I will do as the Knight Commander wishes, and that includes helping you with whatever you may need," she practically recited, wincing to herself at the gravity of those words. Orsino seemed to have heard the wincing in her voice, as he fixed her with his intense gaze. Meredith fought not to wither under his gaze- his wide green eyes were soulful and expressive, and she had the nagging suspicion he could see right through her.

"I will not treat you as an indentured servant, Knight Stannard," he said calmly. He moved to the other side of his desk and pulled a chair over to it, beckoning to it.

"Sit. I will show you the work I do on a daily basis, and show you how to sort and file it- Knight Commander Guylian speaks highly of you, and if his praise means anything, it could very well mean he will choose you as his successor. If that happens, you will have to deal with this on a daily basis," he said, waving a hand over the paperwork on his desk. "Consider this practice for your future position."

Meredith blinked. The Knight Commander had told the First Enchanter about her? She was still only five years in, and he spoke of her to the highest ranked mage in a praising manner? Her heart raced a bit. Perhaps this wasn't punishment after all. She moved her chair closer to the desk, sitting up straight and looking at the correspondence and the letters spread over the desk.

"Thank you, First Enchanter. I will take advantage of this then, and be as of much service to you as I can," she said, taking off her gauntlets so the armor wouldn't tear the parchment. Orsino gave her a slight smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling in good humor. Seeing something so... human about him made her relax a bit more and though she still found it hard to smile, her expression did relax. He noticed and nodded.

"And... Knight Stannard?"

"Yes, First Enchanter?"

"Call me Orsino, if you would, please."

Meredith sighed and pulled her hair from its ties, the blonde tresses falling lankly around her shoulders. Sweat still covered her frame and her muscles ached with a sweet fatigue, a satisfying throb from her sparring match with Knight Lancaster- Aaron Lancaster was the other candidate Guylian had his eye on for potential as the next Knight Commander. Meredith liked him- Aaron was a good man, and an even better swordsman. She was glad that Orsino still gave her time to practice with him.

Three years. Three years of being his assistant. He was starting to grow on her. She didn't mind helping him- be it with paperwork, helping him reorganize the library after apprentices knocked over shelves with errant spells, or handing him the ingredients for potions and salves. She'd even grown comfortable with him calling her simply Meredith. She still worried when he had his staff in his hand and was using magic, but she wasn't as jumpy around the apprentices, at least.

She began taking off her armor and setting it on the bench, picking up her soap and washcloths, moving to fill her basin from the pump. She sighed, wistful for when she'd get promoted and would have quarters with their own private bathing chamber. For now, the communal bathing room was something she had to deal with. At least it was divided by sex. She wasn't sure she could bathe in front of men, fellow templars or not.

She dipped her cloth in the water and ran it over her arms and chest, wetting her skin before lathering up with soap. The water was cold, but it was a welcome relief on her hot skin. She sighed, squeezing the rag over her chest, rinsing the suds off. In a good mood, she began humming to herself as she scrubbed at her arms, enjoying the brisk feeling of cold water and air on her exposed skin. She paused, hearing footsteps in the room, but went back to bathing. It was most likely Katharine, another templar her age- and she had her eye on Aaron. Meredith like the red headed woman for her even temper and devotion- not to mention her sharp tongue and wry wit- and thought her a good match for Aaron.

"Is that you, Katharine?" She asked, not looking up from gently scrubbing her stomach.

Hands- large, rough and decidedly masculine hands- clasped rudely over her breasts, and a broad chest pressed against her back. Meredith shrieked and fought to get to her feet, out of the grasp of the bastard that now held her, his calloused thumbs brushing over her nipples. She flung her arm back, shoving her elbow into the offender's stomach. A gasp and sharp intake of breath, the sudden recoiling of arms told her that she'd hit his diaphragm. She flung herself forward, almost falling on her face, hands immediately grabbing the hilt of her sword, and she wheeled around, bringing it to the ready to face her assailant.

Her eyes went wide. It was Knight Michaux. He was a transfer from Orlais, and many of the younger women templars- even a few mages- had swooned over him with his typical Orlesian facial features, a lean athletic build, storm grey eyes and dark brown hair that was pulled back with a silk ribbon. He had been transferred to Kirkwall because Knight Commander Thierry had thought Guylian's regimen would do him good. No one knew what Michaux had done to invoke Thierry's wrath, but it had to have been something bad, as Thierry was normally a very easy going man.

"You... you insipid bastard, how **dare** you handle me in such a manner!" She hissed, not letting go of her sword, her eyes fixed on his face. He was wearing naught but a towel, but as she was completely sky clad, she was feeling vulnerable. She was the only one armed, though, her sword in her hands, feeling like an extension of herself. She had the upper hand. Michaux snorted at her, rolling his eyes.

"What is it with you Free Marcher women?" He sighed, acting as though he had been denied doing her a great favor. His Orlesian accent made her anger mount higher- the lilting accent, colored with the permanent disdain that was second nature of his culture made her blood boil in her veins. She tightened her grip, not caring at that instant that his eyes were practically caressing the lines of her from, the curves of her breasts, the swell of her hips.

"Sneaking into the women's bathing chambers and grabbing a woman while she is unaware of your proximity isn't doing anyone a favor, Michaux," she snarled,taking a step forward, her sword glinting, and to her satisfaction, he backed up two steps. "Some of us actually took vows of celibacy, you bastard!"

Michaux was watching her sword with wary eyes, his hands held up. Meredith didn't relax her hold, nor did she lower her blade. Her chest heaved, her teeth gritted and her eyes wide in outraged anger. Soap suds still clung to her belly, sliding down between her hips. She ignored the tickle of the suds and water, trying to pretend she didn't have a trail of soap leading straight to the juncture of her thighs. Michaux was edging towards the door, keeping his eyes on the door. She hissed at him and he stopped, scowling.

"You think people do not talk, Stannard?" He spat. "You do not spend time with any other templars but women, and the only men you talk to are the Knight Commander, Lancaster and that old fool of a mage, Orsino. People talk, Stannard, and they are saying you do not like men unless they have power. I was attempting to do you a favor, letting you feel the touch of a man. You should be grateful!"

Meredith stared at him. People were thinking she loved women? The idea was laughable. She had nothing against those who found the same sex attractive, but it was men who caused fire to burn in her loins, even if she never acted on it. Her vows as a Templar were more important than satisfying meaningless demands of her flesh. Doing her a favor... by trying to molest her. She wasn't grasping how this was a favor.

"A favor? You assaulted me! I barely know you, and you... you put your filthy, lecherous hands on my body!" She snapped. She reached for her bathrobe, never lowering her sword, and balancing it carefully, shifting it between her hands as she slipped the robe on.

"I'm telling the Knight Commander. Right now."

She kept her sword drawn, circling around him and never turning her back on him as she backed out of the room. Her armor could sit where it was- each piece was engraved with her initials; if anyone took it, it would be found easily. If Michaux damaged it, he would just be in more trouble. She reached the door, eyes narrowed, then turned and stalked down the hall, her sword still held in one hand. Her rage had her partially blinded; she didn't notice as a figure crossed the hall, and she collided into them. She nearly fell, and she pulled her sword back to avoid injuring the person she'd run into.

Arms wrapped around her waist, steadying her, and her cheek was pressed against a slender male chest. Black and gold silk was sleek against her skin, and the unmistakable scent of parchment, ink, amber and a warm, vital 'red scent' she couldn't quite make out filled her nostrils. The slender hands on her back couldn't belong to anyone else she knew.

"Meredith, what are you doing? Are you alright?"

Meredith hated him in that instant. The rage in her chest that had been curling, coiling into a ball of pressure under her ribs suddenly exploded as his voice reached her ears. The feelings of rage, violation and confusion made her burst into tears. Having someone concerned, someone she almost considered a friend comforting her made her lose all her strength. Her hands went limp, her fingers going slack, and she dropped her sword. Her trusted weapon fell to the floor with a loud clatter as she curled her fingers into Orsino's robes, choking out a sob. She hated herself as she wailed into his chest, but she still felt Michaux's fingers on her breast, his chest against her back.

"Meredith, what happened?"

Both Knight and Enchanter looked at the concerned voice of the Knight Commander. Guylian stood at his office door, his face the picture of confused worry. Orsino reluctantly steered Meredith towards him, then with only a small amount of effort, he bent down and picked up her sword with both hands. Guylian took the sword from him with one large hand, then put the other on Meredith's shoulder.

"Come in my office, Meredith. Orsino, if you would get her something warm to drink, please."

Orsino nodded and swept into his own office, most likely searching for an herbal tea. Guylian moved Meredith to one of his chairs, making her sit before leaning her sword against the chair, a reassuring presence for her. He backed up a few steps and let her stop crying on her own terms.

To her credit, it didn't take long before she calmed, just in time for Orsino to come into the office, carefully holding a mug. He offered it to her and she took it gratefully, and when she saw he had added milk to it like she liked, she offered him a small, fleeting watery smile. Orsino touched her shoulder once before leaving the office silently, the door shutting behind him. Guylian waited for her to take a few sips of her tea, and he leaned against his desk, arms folded over his chest. Once her shoulders relaxed, he knelt in front of her.

"What happened, Meredith?" He asked quietly.

Meredith's eyes blazed, and she bit her bottom lip so hard blood trickled down her chin. She fixed Guylian with a harsh gaze as she collected her strength, and she moved her leg to press her calf against the flat of her blade. Neither templar moved to wipe the blood from her face, and she finally spoke, her voice dangerously soft with anger- anger at herself for crying, and anger at what had transpired.

"Knight Michaux assaulted me," she said flatly. "In the bathing chambers."

Guylian blinked, looking confused.

"What do you mean, Meredith?" He asked. Meredith took another sip of her tea, tasting embrium and spindleweed in it, making a soft sound of appreciation. She set the mug down and looked Guylian in the eye.

"He snuck into the women's bathing chambers, wrapped his arms about me while I bathed, and grabbed my breasts, Knight Commander," she said, her voice rising and shaking slightly.

Guylian stood and turned his back on her. Meredith forced herself to take a deep breath, and she drew her robe tighter around her, the cold blade of her sword comforting against her calf. She took another quaff of her tea, and felt the embrium soothe her. She felt something inside smooth over, like a rough edge being filed down, and the tang of lyrium rushed over her tongue in the aftertaste of the tea. Orsino had put in lyrium to help soothe her. She closed her eyes. She would have to thank him after this. She opened her eyes just in time to see Guylian turn to face her, his face livid.

"This is the exact reason he was sent here from Orlais. He assaulted a recruit and she couldn't stay in the Order due to the trauma. I told Knight Commander Thierry that I would see to it he learned his lesson. I told him I wouldn't let him do that to my templars, but I failed. I failed you, Meredith," he said somberly, and he took her free hand, frowning. "He is going back to Orlais with the recommendation that he is removed from the Order, stripped of rank and benefits. I will not have him run amok in my Gallows."

Meredith was quiet, unsure how to react. Guylian took her silence as a bad sign, and he squeezed her hand.

"He will not be given the opportunity to retaliate against you, Meredith. I am going to order her him pack his things tonight. A boat is leaving for Orlais in two days time. He will be on it. Until then, he will be confined to his chambers. He will not be given the opportunity to move against you," he said sternly.

Meredith nodded, unsure if she trusted her voice to work. She wanted to thank him, but her throat was suddenly having difficulty even handling the warm tea. Guylian seemed to understand, and he stood, releasing her hand.

"I will start his papers for discharge immediately, if there is nothing else you would like to tell me, or anything else I can do for you, Meredith. Do you need me to walk you back to your chambers?"

Meredith shook her head and got to her feet, draining the rest of her tea and picking up her sword. She winced as her shaking hand fumbled the blade slightly and left a small, but deep cut on her leg. Guylian didn't notice, picking up parchment and sitting at his desk. Meredith bowed her head at him.

"Thank you Knight Commander, but I need to return the mug to the First Enchanter. I will ask him to escort me back," she said. Guylian nodded, looking pleased at this, and she slipped from his office, shutting the door. Orsino's door was open, and she saw he was pacing. He looked over at her as she shut the door, his eyes wide. His gaze flicked to the blood flowing down her leg, and he looked back at her, looking alarmed. Meredith shook her head.

"My doing," she said simply, holding out the empty mug. "I fumbled my blade."

Orsino took the mug from her and set it on his desk, looking at her worriedly as she shut the door behind her. She sat down in one of the chairs, resting her sword against it, and tried pressing the hem of her bathrobe to the cut. He made a soft sound of tender impatience and moved to kneel in front of her. She made a small sound of protest as he took her leg in his hands, his slender fingers moving over her calf. His fingers glowed as he called forth a bit of creation magic, using a simple healing spell to close the wound.

Meredith's cheeks were red at the feel of his hands on her bare leg, but unlike Michaux's hands, Orsino's weren't making her feel violated. It made her feel like she was being treated to something she hadn't known she wanted. Each brush of his fingertips over her skin sent chills down her spine and a flush over her chest and face. She couldn't move her eyes from his face, watching the lines of his mouth, his eyes and brows as he concentrated on healing the cut. After what seemed like eternity, he got up, nodding in satisfaction. Meredith resisted the urge to run her own fingers over her leg, still feeling the warmth of his hands there.

"There, all healed," he said. "Did you need more tea, Meredith?"

She shook her head.

"N-no, thank you, Orsino. Thank you for the first cup though. It really did help calm me down," she replied gratefully. Orsino nodded, frowning, then leaned against his desk.

"Are you alright, Meredith? What happened?" He asked. Meredith gripped the arms of the chair slightly, avoiding his eyes, her cheeks flushing in shame. Orsino was quiet, letting her collect her thoughts. She finally looked up at him, taking a deep breath.

"Another templar assaulted me. He... handled me inappropriately," she said quietly. She watched as Orsino's eyes narrowed and his teeth gritted slightly.

"Tell me the Knight Commander is dealing with it, Meredith," he practically hissed. "It was Michaux, wasn't it? Tell me he's being punished."

Meredith blinked, her eyes wide.

"How... how did you know?" She asked. Orsino held up a finger, indicating that she wait, then rummaged through his drawers for something. After a moment, he pulled up a bundle of forms, about the thickness of a manifesto, and dropped them on his desk where she could see. His face was etched in pained anger.

"He's molested quite a few of mages, to put it lightly," he snarled. "None of my mages believed he could be dealt justice for what he'd done, and I hate to say it, but I agreed with them. They begged me not to tell anyone, so I haven't shown the Knight Commander. However, now that this has happened..."

Meredith was only half listening, her mind boggled at the forms. There had to be at least twenty cases of molestation there on the desk. All from the same man. How could this have gone on without the templars knowing? Did the mages really not trust the templars to do the right thing? She thought of his hands on her, and she felt a mixture of rage and shame shudder through her, and she understood why they didn't want anyone to say anything. She felt ashamed, and she had been able to fight him off. What of the mages who couldn't?

"He's being discharged," she said, looking straight into his eyes. "Stripped of rank and benefits, shipped back to Orlais. Please, Orsino. Show the Knight Commander those reports. Make his punishment more fitting."

Orsino considered her a moment, then nodded, folding his arms over his chest and pacing again, sighing. Meredith looked at him sadly. He had more silver in his hair, and the lines on his face were becoming more noticeable. The burden of being First Enchanter was weighing heavily on him, and after finding out about the reports that went on unknown save for him and the victims, it made her wonder what other painful secrets he was hiding for his mages. She bit her lip, breaking open the wound she'd made earlier, and blood gushed down her chin this time. Orsino paused and blinked, moving towards her in alarm.

"Meredith, your lip," he said, and without thinking, he reached out and brushed his fingers over her bleeding lip. Meredith's breath caught in her throat, unable to move her eyes from his face as his bare index finger touched the sensitive skin, his uncovered thumb resting on her chin. Her heart sped up a bit as she wondered the purpose of the odd gloves he wore. What was the purpose of his thumb and forefinger being bare while the rest were covered? Did it aid in spells? Did it help with healing?

"It...I bit it...," she mumbled lamely, her cheeks turning red again. Orsino said nothing, his fingers glowing again, and she felt the tingle of healing as his fingers touched her lip, then he wiped the blood off her chin. She was overwhelmed; she had never had men put their hands on her as often and intimately as she had today- at least the most recent encounters weren't made with perverse intentions, even if she was unsure if she liked them or not. She told herself she was flustered because of Michaux, and not because she was unsure if she had enjoyed Orsino's touch.

"There. All better. Don't do that, Meredith," he chided gently. Meredith snorted in amusement, smiling a bit.

"I'll keep that in mind, Orsino," she retorted. He returned the smile fondly.

"There. There's the smile I like seeing."

Meredith blinked, feeling a flutter in her chest. He liked seeing her smile? That was new. As she pondered this, he held out his hand. She took it, unsure what he was up to, and he wrapped his fingers around hers, his hand warm and strong as he pulled her to her feet gently. She looked at him curiously and he motioned to the door.

"Do you want me to escort you back to your chambers, Meredith?" He asked. Meredith let out a sigh of relief she didn't know she would feel at his offer and nodded awkwardly. Orsino offered her a small smile and opened the door.

"Come then. I will walk back with you. If we see the bastard, you may want to duck or step behind me. I can't guarantee I won't set the hallway on fire," he said in a half hearted attempt at humor. His tone made it seem like he was trying to joke, but Meredith knew better. She knew him better than she would have liked to admit before. She heard the growl in the back of his throat. She knew he was serious.

It made her feel a lot better as they walked back to her chambers.

Meredith swung her sword, her body whirling with it as she demonstrated whirlwind to the recruits, her blonde hair glinting in the sunlight. The recruits watched the Knight Captain as she swung her sword. Knight Commander Guylian strode over, nodding in approval, and she lowered her sword, pushing back her red hood, her eyes shining. Sweat in her hairline was making her hair curl slightly around her face, and her cheeks were flushed. She lowered her head at him.

"Knight Commander," she said respectfully. Guylian smiled.

"Good demonstration, Knight Captain Stannard. I'd love to have you continue, but the First Enchanter has requested your assistance, if you please," he said, motioning to the slender figure standing in the shadows at the edge of the courtyard.

Meredith nodded at him, saluting him before heading towards Orsino, smiling at him as soon as she was turned away from the recruits and the Knight Commander. It was no secret she was friendly with him, and was his assistant, but she didn't want the recruits seeing her openly smiling at him like a fool- which was how he was making her feel lately. She was confused by the fact that she felt like this. She'd never cared for someone outside her family. Maybe that's all it was.

She hoped that was all it was.

Orsino smiled at her and motioned for her to follow him, heading for his office. She followed silently, removing her gauntlets and running fingers through her damp hair, enjoying being out of the sunlight. It was early spring, but it was still hot in her armor. She wondered how Orsino could stand being in his thick robes in the heat, and couldn't help but think he must be miserable in the summer- did he ever wear robes that weren't black? The more she thought about it, the more she realized she couldn't see him in anything but black. Maybe, just maybe a dark green, but even then it had to be a very dark green. The green would compliment his eyes, she decided.

"...and then there's this from First Enchanter Cosette," Orsino was saying, jerking her back to her senses. She took the letter he was handing her, sitting in her usual chair. Orsino tilted his head, lifting a brow.

"Are you alright Meredith?" He asked. Meredith nodded, and her stomach gave a gurgle. She flushed, embarrassed and grateful for her stomach giving her an excuse.

"Sorry, Orsino. Lost in thought about dinner," she said helplessly.

Orsino's mouth curved slightly in a small smile, and he held up a finger, moving to one of the cabinets lining the wall to his left, opening one and rummaging through it. Meredith watched him curiously, one brow lifted slightly. After a few moments of his slender shoulders scrunching and extending in his search, he pulled back, holding a medium sized maroon tin elaborately decorated with golden flowers and vines. Meredith lifted her brow higher at him and he returned her incredulous gaze with a sigh, a tired smile on his lips.

"First Enchanter Cosette often sends me and Guylian sweets from Orlais. Guylian has no taste for them, so he shoves them all into my office. I more often than not give them to apprentices to calm them down when they come into my office after incidents. I also have the habit of giving them to my senior enchanters because I wouldn't do myself any good if I simply ate them all," he chuckled. "No need for me to be fat **and **old."

Meredith doubted he could gain more weight if he **tried**, but she said nothing, smiling a bit as he opened the tin and held it out to her. She stopped herself from biting her lip as she looked inside it. Jordan almonds, soft pastel colored mints and candied rosebuds were in the tin in a colorful array. Definitely Orlesian, but the almonds and candied rosebuds were her favorite- even if she would never admit it. She took only a few with her fingers and nodded at him, smiling awkwardly as she slid a sugared rosebud in her mouth. Satisfied she was at least nibbling on something, he nodded and moved to put the tin away.

"Oh- Andraste's-" he cursed.

Meredith looked up just in time to see one of the shelves come falling down, the wood worn by years of heavy books resting on them. She leapt to her feet and shoved him out of the way, the books falling on them both, pinning them to the floor, Meredith on top of Orsino. Meredith winced as the books hit her back, but better her than Orsino- she was wearing armor; he wasn't. She felt the impact, but no pain. She also was keenly aware of the First Enchanter pinned underneath her. She looked him straight in the eye, her own eyes wide, the breath knocked from her.

Orsino was looking at her in a mixture of confusion and gratitude, lying utterly still under her. They were both painfully aware of the fact that she was straddling his hips, and while Meredith had no idea as to what he was thinking or feeling, she was thinking that his hips were a good fit between her thighs. The thought made her cheeks burn- Maker's breath, what was she thinking? She couldn't think about Orsino like that!

"Erm," she began, not knowing what to say. Orsino smiled sheepishly at her with a crooked grin, and was about to say something when a small cough sounded at the door.

"Oh my, my, my," drawled a voice. "I knew the First Enchanter dove into his studies, but this is somethin' altogether diff'rent."

Meredith looked up and saw Knight Archer Carolyn Weiss standing at the doorway, her brown eyes glinting. Meredith scowled. This Knight was the last templar she wanted to see right now- Carolyn had been smitten with Michaux, and had been angry with Meredith when she discovered the senior templar was the reason Michaux had been sent away. Meredith snorted, struggling to get up without sending the books falling off her and onto Orsino.

"Save your snarky comments for later, Knight, and come help clear these books off," she snapped, glad she had rank over her.

Carolyn sighed and unfolded her arm off her chest, sauntering over to start pulling the heavy tomes off them. Orsino refused to meet the junior templar's eyes, glancing at Meredith carefully. Meredith moved the books she could, catching his glance occasionally. They both knew this looked bad- to an outsider, this would look like they had been engaging in physical contact and shoved against the cabinet, knocking books down onto them. Carolyn was definitely thinking this, cruel mirth glittering in her eyes.

"Over excited by your studies?" She asked smoothly, picking up the last book that allowed Meredith to get up. Meredith took Orsino's hand, helping him up, watching as he smoothed down his robes.

"My shelves are a bit outdated, I'm afraid," he said lightly. "I was lucky Meredith was there to push me out of the way when the shelf gave. Those books would have broken these old bones of mine."

Carolyn's eyes flicked to the broken shelves, and disappointment shone in them for a split second, but as she took inventory of Meredith's flushed cheeks, the smirk on her mouth widened.

"Whatever you say, First Enchanter," she said, nodding her head and leaving the office. Meredith groaned.

"She has the wrong idea," she said, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Orsino frowned.

"Doesn't matter. Are you alright?" He asked. Meredith nodded and returned his frown.

"I am. Are you injured?"

Orsino shook his head, starting to pick up his books and stacking them carefully, examining each one for damage. Meredith kneeled next to him, holding out her hand for each book he checked. He handed them to her and she gently stacked them together. They continued in an awkward silence until all the books had been been stacked and checked for tears or bends. Once satisfied, Orsino stood up again.

"Thank you Meredith," he said. She looked up at him, still sitting with her legs folded underneath her.

"It was no trouble, Orsino," she said, and he shook his head.

"Not that. Thank you for pushing me out of the way. I'm not as young as I used to be; having that many books fall on me, especially those heavy tomes, would have seriously injured me. I don't know how to thank you for taking that blow," he said softly, holding out his hand to help her up.

"I'm wearing plate. I felt the impact, but wasn't injured. It was nothing, Orsino," she said, taking his hand, but using her legs to get up so she didn't put too much strain on him. He frowned.

"It wasn't nothing. Not many templars show the kindness you do, Meredith. Thank you."

Meredith smiled, flustered at how serious his eyes were. Damn elves and their expressive eyes; she found her defenses always obliterated when he looked at her like that. She squeezed his hand slightly before letting go.

"You showed me kindness by being patient with me while I was getting over my fear of being around mages," she replied. "I return kindness given to me."

"If I might be so bold, Meredith, I think I will be telling the Knight Commander he really should consider you over Knight Captain Lancaster as his successor. You have the compassion Lancaster lacks. I think things would change a great deal if you were Knight Commander," he said softly.

"I... Orsino. I don't know what to say to that," Meredith stammered, her cheeks burning. Orsino gave her a small smile.

"It's the truth. You're a good woman, Meredith. In many ways."

They stood in a silence that teetered between uncomfortable and familiar. It was familiar because of the tension ringing between them in the air. It was a tension that had been growing the past year. Meredith had no idea what this feeling was- she felt like she was pressing against a glass wall, being drawn and repulsed at the same time. She wanted to fling herself at him, but at the same time, she wanted to run and never look back. Finally, she cleared her throat.

"I should go get some dinner and retire for the night," she said. Orsino nodded.

"Thank you again, Meredith. Have a good night."

"You, too, Orsino," Meredith said. She picked up her gauntlets and left his office, using all of her will not to stop at the door and look at him one more time. It took a lot more effort that she thought it would. Maker help her, what was going on in her head?

"So the rumors are true, eh?"

Meredith balked, turning around to see Carolyn following behind her. The other woman smiled, but it didn't make Meredith warm up to her- the expression was oily, greasy, reminding her of a reptile lurking underwater. Meredith couldn't help but notice her leather sparring armor was tailored to flatter her figure, made more to tantalize than protect, showing the curves of her bust and hips. If it wasn't such a shameful display, Meredith might have felt jealous- she wasn't shapeless, but any woman would feel unattractive standing next to the Knight Archer.

Carolyn ran fingers through her thick wavy hair, the oily black tresses gleaming in a mirror of her expression, her brown sugar colored eyes studying her carefully. Meredith watched as she played with her hair, waiting for her to say something, to expand on what she had to say. She wasn't going to rise to her bait. When her silence wasn't broken with stammering and denial, Carolyn finally sighed and let her hands drop to her hips.

"You and Orsino. How long has **that** been going on, hmm?" She asked, her voice cloying. Meredith kept her face blank.

"I've been his assistant since I was a Knight," she replied evenly. "If that's what you mean."

Carolyn's expression became acidic and her face contorted into an ugly smug expression as she smirked. She moved closer and wrapped an arm around the senior templar's shoulders. Meredith resisted the urge to slap her arm off her shoulders, to recoil and hiss at her, but she still bristled, suddenly feeling as though something slimy had wrapped itself around her.

"I saw you two in there. You were pressing a bit too hard against the cabinet and it fell, didn't it?" She crooned. "It's okay, I've broken some shelves before, too. Nothing to be ashamed of."

Meredith couldn't bite back the hiss this time as she pulled away, baring her teeth.

"He was putting something back. The shelves were old and broke. I shielded him from the books- they would have seriously hurt him. Relationships between mages and templars are forbidden. We both know this, Knight Weiss," she spat. Carolyn laughed.

"Look how your hackles rise. So defensive, Knight Captain. There's nothing wrong with it if you keep it on the down-low, y'know?" She simpered, then narrowed her eyes, smiling cruelly. "Everyone knows the Knight Commander is thinking of making you his successor, Stannard. The templar who was scared of mages for almost five years. We all know why he changed his mind, and why you changed yours."

"Oh?" Meredith asked lightly, her eyes narrowing. "And what's the misconstrued rumor, then?"

"The First Enchanter is buttering up the Knight Commander regarding you," Carolyn cooed, examining her nails delicately. "Because you're pretty much sucking the old man's cock."

She looked up from her nails, delighting in the rage that was slowly spreading over Meredith's face.

"Tell me, Knight Captain. Are elf men as small as they say? Does mage cock taste like lyrium? Is that why you take smaller doses than everyone else- because you're getting it from the First Enchanter?"

Meredith clenched her fists and without giving the other woman a warning, she delivered a fierce uppercut to her jaw, sending her flying. Carolyn hit the wall with a shriek, falling into a pile of limbs. She looked up at her in shock, rubbing a jaw that was already turning red and starting to swell. _Good_, Meredith thought. _Maybe if her jaw is broken, she can't wag her tongue._ She stood over the other woman, putting a foot on her chest.

"The relationship between myself and the First Enchanter is nothing more than a professional friendship," she said firmly, trying to reign in her rage- she felt her innate abilities surging under her skin, and the urge to unleash a smite- even if it had no effect on the other woman- was hard to resist. "Say something like that again and I'll break that perfect little nose you keep sticking between every single male templar's legs."

Carolyn hissed in pain and rage, still holding her jaw.

"You bitch. You sent away the one man I truly wanted, and you dare judge me? Just because you're a frigid tart who won't let any man touch her, you have to strike out against someone who complimented you by wanting you?" She managed through her pain. Meredith saw red and she slapped her across the face.

"He assaulted me, you slattern!" She barked. "That's not a compliment! A compliment would have been him asking me to dinner, or giving me a flower, or asking if I'd like to read with him, not sneaking up behind me in the bath and groping me! I know it takes nothing to lure you between the sheets, but I'm not you! I'm not a whore in Lowtown, or a courtesan in the Rose!"

She moved back from Carolyn, watching her curtly, her blue eyes narrowed. Carolyn glared at her.

"Have a good night, Knight Captain," she spat, blood dribbling from her mouth- most likely from biting her tongue or cheek when Meredith had punched her. "When I get laid, I'll think of you with the utmost sympathy, knowing you're going to bed alone, and will die alone."

"Better than dying a slattern. At least I do my duty as the Maker dictates," Meredith snapped, turning on her heel and striding off to her room.

Orsino lay in bed, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. He couldn't get today's events out of his mind. He couldn't shake the feeling of Meredith's weight off his body, the warmth of her- even through her armor- off his skin. Even her scent- the smell of leather, silverite, white musk and warm sunshine- lingered in his nostrils. The longer he thought about it, the more tension built up in his chest from the conflict. Even worse, tension was building in his abdomen as arousal flushed through his loins.

_Get a grip, Orsino_, he chided himself, refusing to stoke the fire between his thighs, one hand resting above his head, the other resting on his chest. _You are old enough to be her father. Too old to even think of her that way. The last thing a young woman like her would want is an old man like you pawing at himself with thoughts of her in his depraved mind._

Still...

_She was red. Her cheeks were burning- before the other templar showed up. When we got over the initial shock of having the books falling on us,_ he thought hesitantly, his heartbeat quickening under the fingers that rested on his chest. _She... she was straddling my hips..._

The image of her on top of him flashed into his mind, and before he could gain control, it degraded. Meredith was no longer in her armor, no longer looking awkward from falling on top of him innocently. She was nude, a fine sheen of sweat covering her smooth skin, her belly taut, her head tossed back, her hands pressing against his stomach to support her as she rocked her hips, his cock buried deep between her thighs, her breasts swaying tantalizing as she rode him. A moan escaped his throat, despite his attempts to swallow it, and his back arched slightly as the fire in his loins raged into an inferno, his cock straining against his smalls. Self hatred rose in his chest, and his moved to his smalls, pushing them down. His cock sprang free, throbbing with need, a hand moving to grip it firmly.

Men who regretted committing such acts of depravity often begged the Maker for forgiveness as their hands worked over their flesh. The Maker never even crossed Orsino's mind as his back arched, his head pressing into the pillows. Forgiveness from the Maker wasn't what he wanted as sweat beaded on his forehead, the hair at his hairline curling and becoming damp. Divine intervention was the furthest thing from his mind as he gasped for breath, his hand working over his own shaft, wishing it were Meredith. His stomach tightened almost unbearably, and he gritted his teeth, his toes curling, his free hand covering his mouth to cover his cries as hot fluid covered his belly.

It wasn't the Maker Orsino was begging forgiveness from as he spilled himself. It was Meredith.

He lay there, panting, eyes closed, moving his hand from his mouth to cover his eyes. He'd crossed a line, and now that it was broken, he couldn't go back. He couldn't see her the same way again. He fumbled for his nightstand, his fingers snagging at a cloth and dragging it over his belly, cleaning up the mess he'd made. He kept his eyes closed, ashamed of himself.

_She's young enough to be your daughter. She trusts you. She stopped being afraid of mages because of you...and you imagine her naked. Orsino, what is wrong with you?_

He sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed, resting his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands. He had to talk to her. He had to do something about this. He wouldn't be able to look at her again without feeling a stirring in his loins now that he'd spilled himself with her image in his mind. He had to relinquish his hold of her. She'd been his assistant long enough. She didn't need him anymore as a crutch with her sensitivity towards mages. Orsino went to his wash basin. He wasn't going to visit her in this condition.

He wasn't going to visit her reeking of his own shame and perversion.

Meredith couldn't sleep.

She tossed, turned and rolled, threw off her sheets, tucked her pillow between her knees, tried reading, tried pacing, tried praying. Her armor was already polished, her sword sharpened and gleaming. Nothing was alleviating the anxiety, the sense of ... longing in her chest. She tried to ignore what Carolyn had said, but her words kept echoing in her mind.

_"...sucking the old man's cock...Does mage cock taste like lyrium? Is that why you take smaller doses than everyone else- because you're getting it from the First Enchanter?"_

Her words had been ringing in her head all night, and she kept shuddering, because images kept rising, unbidden, in her mind. Flashes of being under Orsino's desk on her knees, her head between his thighs, working furiously as he tried to concentrate on his correspondence. Glimpses of him sprawled on her bed, looking at her with those damned eyes of his, his silver streaked brown hair tousled over her pillow.

"Ah, no, Meredith, what are you thinking?" She murmured to herself, rolling onto her stomach and pressing her face into the mattress.

The change of position only spurred another image in her mind, of Orsino on his knees, pulling her to him and taking her from behind, his nails raking her back as he bent over her to kiss her shoulders. Meredith shrieked in frustration into the mattress, trying desperately to ignore the wet warmth between her thighs. She couldn't think of this. She couldn't think of him this way. She'd never be able to work with him with a straight face again.

"I need herbs to make me sleep. And something warm to drink. That will help," she muttered, sitting up, her hair falling in her face. She moved for the door and almost had it open, ready to head to the kitchen to get some warm milk. She opened the door a crack-

Warm. Another flash, this time of her writhing on the bed, back arching, head pressing into the pillows, her eyes wrenched shut as she cried out, Orsino pressing his mouth to the tender folds of her quim, his warm wet tongue tasting her, feeling her, making her cry out- She cried out in agony, her stomach so tight she barely stand it, and she ripped her now sodden smalls off, moving back to her bed and laying back on it. She spread her legs, biting a forefinger as she hesitantly dipped fingers into her wet folds, flicking the pads of her fingertips over the slick sensitive skin.

"Damnit, Orsino," she moaned softly around the finger between her teeth.

If only he were here. This was all his fault.

Orsino paused, seeing her door cracked slightly, light spilling into the hallway. Was she still awake? That was good, right? He steeled himself, and peered through the crack to make sure he wasn't going to disturb her studying or praying. His eyes went wide, and his loins flared with heat again as he took in the sight of Meredith Stannard sprawled on her bed, her hand playing with the folds of her sex. Her golden hair was damp, strewn over the mattress, her pillow knocked onto the floor. A fine sheen of sweat glistened on her smooth skin as she writhed. Her eyes were wrenched shut, her teeth clenched on a finger, soft muffled cries eliciting from her throat.

Orsino was transfixed, unable to look away from the sight of her, and his cock began to throb again, hardening in his smalls. He hated himself. Why was his body betraying him like this? He moved to leave, to go back to his room, to give her the privacy she deserved...and to hate himself for wanting her this way. He froze as she moaned again.

"Orsino..."

She moaned his name. His eyes were wide, blinking rapidly, his heart racing. She had moaned his name while gripped by lust. She was thinking of him while her hand moved and did things to the most beautiful and secret of places a woman had. Did he say anything? Did he go in? Had she left the door open for a reason? He reached for the door, then pulled back. This was her time alone. He shouldn't.

"Damn you Orsino," she groaned, her back arching, frustration knitted on her face. "This is... this is all your sodding fault."

He blinked, watching her, his gaze fixed on her hand. She was fumbling, and he noticed her motions with her fingers were unpracticed. He blinked. Was she that inexperienced? Was she completely untouched? He felt pain in his loins in sympathy for her- she wasn't peaking. She wasn't able to get herself to orgasm, and she'd be an absolute mess if she didn't. He bit his lower lip, took a deep breath, then pushed the door open.

"Meredith?"

Meredith bucked with a shriek, yanking her blankets up and covering herself, her eyes wild with panic. Once she realized who he was, she relaxed only a bit, still looking at him with mortification, her cheeks red and her chest heaving. He didn't move from the slightly cracked door, embarrassment on his own face from the throbbing between his thighs. She blinked at him with eyes akin to a deer caught in the sights of a wolf.

"Orsino..what... what are you doing here? Please...I... Oh please tell me you didn't hear that..." she practically sobbed.

Orsino pushed the door open and slid inside the room, shutting it behind him, looking at her in a mixture of sympathy, need and desperation. Before she could get a full view of him, he perched on the edge of her bed and soundlessly held out his arms to her. She hesitated, emotions warring in her eyes, then she flung herself at him, knocking him back and pinning him into the mattress with a soft cry. She pressed her face into the crook of his neck, her damp hair falling over his face. He made a soothing sound and ran his fingers up and down the sweat slick skin of her back.

"Orsino, I couldn't stop. Maker forgive me, I can't stop thinking of you," she sobbed into his neck. She pressed her hips against him, her wet heat tantalizingly close to his erection, which was throbbing painfully with his desire to have it buried in her wet warmth. He pushed her back a bit to look her in the eye.

"Meredith, I... I've been thinking about you all night. I came to talk to you about..." he trailed off as she curled her fingers into his robes, her brows furrowed.

"What, Orsino?" She asked hopefully, her hips pressing a bit harder against his, and it took all his power not to moan aloud as his mana reacted, feeling her own unique power surging under her skin, a violent torrent of mage reacting to templar. She felt it, too, and her cheeks paled, then flushed again, her breath catching in her throat.

"Nothing that matters anymore," he managed, his throat as tight as his stomach. "Meredith, I... I want you so badly it hurts."

She made a soft sound in her throat and dove on him, pressing her soft mouth to his. Orsino groaned against her lips, fingers snarling into her blonde hair, eyes closing as the sweet warmth of her mouth flooded his. She parted her lips with a sigh, and he slid his tongue between them, flicking it over hers, feeling the smooth velvet of her mouth. She sighed through her nose and moved her tongue with his, the flavors of their mouths blending in a delicate alchemy that left his head spinning. Her fingers were stroking through his hair, and her fingertips brushed his ears. A loud moan erupted from his throat, and he tilted his head back, his mouth tearing from hers. She giggled softly, shyly, delighted at her discovery. He let go of her hands as she reached for his ears again.

"No, Meredith. Save that for later," he breathed, his voice husky with desire. She bit her lip, then pulled back, looking uncertain, clenching her thighs tightly together as she moved off him. He looked at her cautiously. "I...is it okay that we're doing this? Is this what you want?"

"Orsino, you're the only man I've been attracted to in all these years of being in the Gallows. You're the first man I've trusted since Michaux assaulted me...I can't get you out of my head," she said, flushing and looking away. "I... I tried to stop the feelings, but I don't know what I'm doing. I've never paid attention to my body before."

Orsino balked. Not only was she a virgin, but she'd all but forcibly ignored her own instincts. She hadn't even had an orgasm before. This... he wasn't sure if he was the right person to be the one to strip her of her innocence. He was too old for this- she might have the body of a twenty five year old, but she was almost a child still, innocent as she was! As he warred with himself, she hesitated, then pulled her breastband off, exposing her plump young breasts to him, the rosy pink nipples hard with desire. She looked at him almost pleadingly.

"Orsino. Please?"

His self doubt evaporated, and he pulled his robes off, pulling her against him. She reached down for his smalls shyly, but he shoved her hands away. She blinked at him and he shook his head.

"No. Let me pleasure you first. This is about you, Meredith. Not me," he said gently, leaning over to scoop her pillow from the floor and placing it back on the bed. "Lay back on the pillow and relax."

Meredith reclined against the pillow, looking at him nervously as he nudged her knees apart, moving between her legs. He leaned over her, tracing his fingers over the curves of her sides, running down to her hips, then back up over her belly, feeling her muscles quiver as he tickled sensitive nerves. He dipped his head as his hands cupped her breasts, claiming a nipple between his lips, tongue flicking the nub gently, his thumb rubbing the other.

"Orsino!"

Meredith's hands instantly found his hair, clenching handfuls of the silver streaked umber. He made a sound of proud satisfaction at her reaction and moved his mouth to the other breast, suckling her gently. He tentatively moved a hand to her mons, his fingers sliding between the folds. She keened and moved her hands to his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. He groaned softly against her breast, rubbing his fingers over her til he found the burning little pearl, and slowly pushed his thumb into her. Her cries told him she wanted this, and he was immensely relieved to find that her hymen was long gone from being athletic. Her first time wouldn't be painful. He lifted his head from her breast, looking into her eyes. Her chest heaved, her face bewildered at the lack of contact from his mouth and hands.

"Orsino...I... what are you doing? Don't stop!" She panted. He chuckled and kissed her lips tenderly, then pushed back so he was between her knees, spreading her legs.

"I've only started, Meredith," he rumbled, and putting his hands to her hips, he pressed his mouth to her quim, tasting her.

Meredith yanked the pillow out from under her head, biting it to stifle her scream as his tongue lavished attention over the honeyed folds of her quim, flicking, tasting and exploring- it was better than she'd imagined, this worship of such a private place. The tip of his tongue flicked her pearl as he slid two fingers into her, curling them slightly, and she screamed release, her body shaking as she felt herself shatter into pieces that soared to the heavens.

Orsino pulled back, licking his lips slightly, chuckling affectionately, and not without a small amount of pride, looking at her recover from her first orgasm. Her thighs were quivering, her belly trembling, lips swollen from his kisses, her eyes bright, cheeks flushed. He moved back to nuzzle her cheek, smiling at her. She curled up against him almost instinctively, wrapping arms around his neck. He kissed her neck, his cock pressing against her belly through his smalls.

"This right here is what cosmetics try to imitate," he said softly, brushing her hair from her cheek. She blinked up at him.

"You don't mean that."

"I do," he said honestly, kissing her swollen lips, trailing fingers down her thigh, earning another shudder. She bit her lip, eyes flicking to the bulge in his smalls.

"Orsino...I want you," she said, kissing his clavicle. He bit back a moan hearing that come from her and kissed her neck.

"If that's what you want..." he murmured against her damp skin, shimmying out of his smalls and tossing them onto the floor. He made to move on top of her, but she pushed him back, her face determined.

"No. Let me... I've never..." Her face was red, but Orsino nodded and rolled onto his back for her. Meredith paused- she and Orsino both were aware of what this meant to both of them, even if they only recognized it on a primal level; the both of them had now rolled over and showed their belly to one another. She blinked, unsure of what had just occurred, then moved on top of him, taking him in her hands, looking a bit uncertain.

"I. Erm. I'd heard that elven men were..." she trailed off, looking at his throbbing shaft with wide eyes. Orsino sighed, but smiled patiently at her.

"Small? Hardly, Meredith," he said dryly. "Truth be told, I'm only slightly larger than average, so I don't exactly go around crowing about it. Men only brag about the size of their cock, or mock the size of others if they can't perform in bed."

Meredith bit back a giggle and ran her hands lightly over the shaft and she lowered herself to bring her face closer. Orsino watched her, his lower lip caught between his teeth, as she darted her tongue out to catch the small amount of fluid glistening on his head. She made a slight face at the taste, then flushed. Orsino pretended not to notice her expression, moaning instead at the feeling of her tongue on his sensitive flesh. Encouraged, she ran her tongue from the base of his shaft to the tip, taking time to suckle the head experimentally, trying not to make a face as she tasted more of his excitement. He stopped her as she reached for his scrotum with trembling fingers. He'd been holding back, and if she handled him there, he wouldn't last much longer.

"I can't last much longer, Meredith," he managed. She flushed and nodded, sitting on her haunches, watching him sit up.

"Lay down," he said gently.

She obliged him, biting her lip nervously as he moved over her, spreading her legs with a knee gently. He took hold of his shaft and pressed the tip to the folds of her quim, and she gasped at the contact. She slid her arms around his neck for reassurance, and his pressed his mouth to hers as he slowly pressed into her. He moved slowly, in case she was tighter than he'd thought. She cried out as he slid into her slowly, rocking her hips to take him in. She was tight, incredibly so, but the cries she was making were not those of pain.

"Orsino, please...more!" She cried, her nails raking furrows into his skin.

He needed no further encouragement. He hilted himself in her, kissing her to stifle her shrieks. He pulled out, then thrust into her slowly, repeating the motions a few times until her body was used to his girth and length. Once he felt comfortable picking up the pace, he rested his weight on her, thrusting into her in a rhythm that had her gasping for breath, panting his name over and over. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he was able to penetrate her even deeper, earning cries from the both of them.

"Orsino, oh Maker, yes!" She wailed, moving with him, hooking her ankles together to keep her legs wrapped around his waist. He exhaled noisily through his nose, snorting like a stallion rutting on a brood mare.

"Oh, Meredith, you're so tight!" He groaned, thrusting into her even faster, changing the angle of his hips so his pubis ground against her mons. Meredith shrieked at the pressure, and her body shuddered, reaching her climax, her quim tightening around him. Orsino rolled one of her nipples between a forefinger and thumb, massaging it and listening to her cries.

"Yes, come for me, Meredith," he moaned. "Come for me, beautiful."

"C-come with me, Orsino," she whimpered. "Come with me."

Orsino shook his head, kissing her throat.

"Not a good idea, Meredith. Just come. I'll finish afterward," he choked as she grew increasingly tight around him. She was coming, but he was still a bit behind her. She fixed him with a flat expression, and he wondered if he'd said something wrong.

"Come inside me, Orsino. Y-you're my f-first. I want you t-to be my first in everything. Please. C-come inside me," she stammered. She reached up and stroked his ears, her hands trembling as her body started shaking.

That was enough to send him over the edge. Those three words, combined with the soft touch on his over sensitive ears made him lose control. His stomach tightened, and with a guttural groan, he spilled inside her so forcibly he felt his eardrums pop. She screamed her release, her body squeezing his cock as though trying to milk every last drop of his seed from him. He fell against her, his heart pounding, and he could feel her heart galloping wildly in her chest. She weakly reached up and stroked his face before pulling him for a kiss. He kissed her tenderly, rolling them onto their sides, rubbing his chin on the top of her head. She sighed and nuzzled into his neck.

"Orsino...thank you," she breathed, her words warm wisps of air on his sweat slicked skin. He stroked her back, rumbling with tired satisfaction.

"No, thank you, Meredith, for letting me be the one to have the honor of being your first," he murmured. Meredith closed her eyes and curled against him.

"Stay with me tonight...and Orsino? Can... can this happen again? And again?" She asked meekly. Orsino was quiet a moment at what she was implying, then tilted her head back to kiss her.

"As many times as you want, Meredith. As many times as you want."

Meredith purred and nestled against him as he pulled the blankets over them. Within moments, she was asleep. Orsino watched her tenderly, wondering if this was a good idea, then set the thought aside. Good idea or not, he didn't care. He thought they were entitled to moments like this. Who knew when they'd have them again. Holding her to him, he closed his eyes, falling asleep. That night, they both slept better than they ever had before, both dreaming of the other.


End file.
